Mon Amour, Mon Amour
by Gisele.M
Summary: Alguns romances são eternos. Alguns são chocantes. Alguns são destinos. Esse? Uma mera coincidência.
1. Entre o Primeiro e o Segundo Começo

**Mon Amour, Mon Amour  
**_por Gisele M_

—' '—

**Sinopse:** Alguns romances são eternos. Alguns são chocantes. Alguns são destinos. Esse? Uma mera coincidência.   
**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Slash  
**Classificação: **K  
**Personagens Principais:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**AVISOS GERAIS**

･ Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. São, como eu _acho _que vocês sabem, da JK Rowling! Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo fics, mas seria gentil da sua parte me dar algumas reviews!

･ Essa fanfic é slash, ou seja, dois homens na mesma cama, fazendo coisas que não são inocentes. Entendeu, né? Se você não gosta, não precisa ler.

—' '—

Capítulo Um: **Entre o Primeiro e o Segundo Começo**

Draco olhou para a cama, da poltrona onde estava sentado, e sentiu um leve arrepio de nojo percorrer sua espinha.

Uma perna peluda era visível por baixo dos cobertores. _Seus _cobertores.

Ele deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro. A perna se mexeu. Outro arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

Se o dono da perna fosse pelo menos _malhado... _Mas não, o destino quis que ele fosse todo magricela. Se ele tivesse, ao menos, um pouco de cor nas faces... Se ele ao menos fosse uma mulher! Mas não, o destino quis que ele fosse um homem. Mas, se ao menos, pelo amor de Merlim, ele não fosse Harry Potter! Mas não, o destino, após favorecê-lo tanto, decidiu que desta vez ele se daria mal, e escolhera Harry Potter. Um outro arrepio de nojo percorreu a espinha de Draco, e sem querer ele arrastou a poltrona um pouco para trás, sem delicadeza..

Harry acordou com o som que as garras da poltrona produziram ao arranharem o chão, tirou as cobertas de sua cabeça, e piscou os olhos várias vezes. Ele teve a mesma reação de Draco, quando ele lembrou dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Levatou-se de um pulo e olhou para o outro lado da cama. Só que Draco não estava ali. Então ele virou-se para a poltrona, e Draco notou, com uma leve ironia, que a pouca cor das suas faces iam se esvaindo.

– Bom dia – cumprimentou.

Mas Harry, longe de reponder, enrolou-se com o edredon e procurou por suas roupas no chão. Localizou-as perto da porta e, aos tropeços, correu para pegá-las.

– O que é que a gente fez... – murmurou para Draco.

– Acho que você pode deduzir sozinho – ele respondeu ironicamente.

– Vamos só... esquecer, tá? – sugeriu bruscamente, depois de uma pausa.

Draco deu um longo suspiro, e saiu fumaça da sua boca.

– Não precisa se esconder com isso aí. Eu já vi tudo o que tinha pra ver.

Harry corou, se é que era possível. Mas não mostrou nenhum outro sinal de que ouvira o que Draco dissera, pois continuou a verstir suas roupas atrapalhado, tentando não deixar o cobertor cair.

Ele terminou, com algum esforço, de pôr a sua calça, e foi andando para a porta. Parou a meio caminho e perguntou, com a voz meia hesitante, como se não tivesse certeza de que queria saber a resposta.

– Como foi que isso aconteceu?

Draco deu uma outra tragada em seu cigarro, e disse, com uma risadinha seca:

– Sabe, nem eu lembro direito, mas se você quiser ficar para o café da manhã... apesar de ser quase três horas da tarde.

– Não – respondeu Harry, rudemente.

– Vamos, Harry - 'Potter' Draco viu os lábios de Harry se movendo – Eu sei que você está com fome. Nós não jantamos ontem. Nem almoçamos. Você não pode passar tanto tempo sem comer...

Ignorando-o, Harry pôs a mão na maçaneta - mas a porta estava fechada.

– Abra-a – ordenou para Draco.

– Não.

Com um suspiro, Harry meteu a mão no bolso traseiro da sua jeans, esperando encontrar sua varinha lá... mas só achou alguns sicles.

Draco riu secamente, e estendendo a mão à mesinha de centro, onde tinham duas varinhas, pegou uma delas. Draco rodou-a nos dedos, o que fez com que saíssem faíscas vermelhas, tanto da ponta da varinha, quanto dos olhos de Harry.

– Me devolve!

Draco estendeu a varinha, mas quando Harry esticou o braço, ele jogou-a de volta à mesinha, e levantando-se, puxou Harry para junto de si.

– Fica aqui... – ele pediu, e deu um beijo suave na sua orelha.

Os pêlos da nuca de Harry se arrepiaram contra a sua vontade, e ele ficou paralisado por um momento.

Aproveitando-se da vantagem, Draco sentou-se na poltrona, e de algum jeito arranjou para que Harry ficasse em seu colo.

Deu-lhe um beijo molhado na boca, ao qual Harry retribuiu com um ' para!', levantando-se em seguida.

– O que diabos você tem na cabeça? – perguntou com a voz estrangulada. E, sem nem ao menos olhar, pegou a varinha de cima da mesinha e saiu correndo pela porta.

**N.A:**

Então, então, o que vocês acharam?

Eu tô MUITO feliz.

Eu estou, _finalmente!,_ postando uma drarry! Eu sempre conhei com esse dia...

Deixem reviews, please? Ah, e sim, vai ter mais action e vai ser mais angst, podem ficar despreocupados.

Beijoooos!


	2. O Primeiro

**Mon Amour, Mon Amour  
**_por Gisele M_

Capítulo Dois: **O Primeiro**

Draco estava sentado em um banquinho na varanda de um grande e luxuoso salão de festas de um hotel. Virou uma taça de whisky na boca, engolindo quase metade de uma vez só. E se arrependeu logo em seguida.

Era o quarto aniversário da derrota de Voldemort, e o ministro gostava de comemorar esse dia. Draco fora convidado pela primeira vez, e tendo ouvido falar da comida excelente, comparecera, embora nada de tão excelente tivesse sido servido.

– Draco? – ouviu-se uma voz, algum ponto atrás dele. Pansy, enrolada em seu xale, pôs-se de pé ao seu lado. – Vamos entrar? Está frio aqui.

– Pode indo – ele respondeu. – Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, até as pessoas ficarem bêbadas o suficiente para não me notarem.

Essa festa, comemarada dia vinte de Março, reunia todas as pessoas bem relacionadas no Ministério e algumas pessoas famosas, então o salão estava cheio de jornalistas e fotógrafos, e Draco, que atualmente estava sendo alvo de artigos maldosos sobre ser supostamente cúmplice no crime que matara uma mulher do ministério, não gostava muito das suas presenças.

Pansy deu uma risadinha e entrou no Salão, sem resistir muito. Ainda era fevereiro e ela estava vestindo apenas um vestido e um xale.

Alguns segundos depois dela entrar, a pequena porta atrás dele abriu-se de novo. Draco, achando ser algum fotógrafo, escondeu-se atrás de uma estátua de um homem cheirando uma rosa, que estava perto.

– Eu já disse que _não_ – ele ouviu a voz de um homem, inconfundivelmente bêbado, dizer.

– Como _assim, _não? – gritou uma mulher em tom indignado. – E aquelas coisas que você falou ontem na noite? Sobre eu ser a mulher dos seus so...

– Aquilo foi só para você ir logo ao que _interessa _– o homem retrucou, mal-humorado. Draco deu uma risadinha abafada, sabia exatamente como o homem se sentira na ocasião.

A mulher, indgnada demais para responder, apenas deu um tapa no homem e saiu em direção à porta, batendo o pé, furiosa.

– Sua _vaca_! – xingou o homem. – E você nem é boa com a boca, eu nem precisava ter falado aquela bosta, você não serve nem para...

Mas a mulher, indgnada demais para ouvir o resto, bateu a porta com força, abafando o resto da frase.

O homem deu um suspiro, e sentou-se no banquino que Draco estava sentado à pouco tempo atrás. Não parecia que ia sair dali tão cedo, e Draco perguntou-se se era melhor ele esperar. Ele tinha certeza de que o homem não gostaria de saber que sua 'conversa' fora entreouvida, mas Draco estava começando a sentir um pouco de frio. Mas assim que ele decidira que ia ficar ali mesmo, o homem disse:

– Quem é você?

Draco ficou paralisado por um momento. Esperou, quieto.

– Você mesmo, atrás da estátua – o homem disse, em um tom debochado.

Draco não podia se esconder mais. Saiu de trás da estátua, dando um suspiro derrotado.

– Achou engraçado? – o homem disse, levantando-se do banquinho, e cambaleando até Draco.

Draco prendeu a respiração.

Conhecia esse rosto. Conhecia esses _olhos _e esses _cabelos_, e essa _cicatriz_...

– Potter? – ele perguntou em voz baixa.

– Eu perguntei se você achou engraçado! – ele gritou, desnecessáriamente, Draco estava a apenas alguns passos de distância.

– Sim, eu achei – ele respondeu com sinceridade.

Potter deu um sorriso satisfeito.

– Estou cansado de mulheres – ele disse, olhando fixamente algum ponto bem acima dos olhos de Draco. – Toooodas iguais! Só pensam nelas mesmas, e nem sabem o que me _satisfaaaz! _

– Potter? – Draco perguntou de novo, embora não houvesse real necessidade. A cicatriz em forma de raio brilhava à luz da lua.

– O que acha de me _satisfazer_, cavalheiro? – ele perguntou.

Draco riu. Tão patético. Pensou por dois segundos e virou-lhe as costas, e começou a andar em direção à porta. Faria um trato com o primeiro jornalista que visse, 'Harry Potter bêbado oferece-se', daria uma grande estória.

Mas mal andara dois passos e Potter abraçou-lhe pelas costas, e deu um beijo leve no pescoço de Draco.

Os pêlos de Draco ficaram de pé. O pouco frio que ele sentira momentos atrás se tornara grande, espalhando-se para o corpo inteiro do ponto em que Potter beijara.

– Me larga – Draco pediu.

Mas longe de fazer o que era pedido, Potter pôs as mãos dentro do terno de Draco, e começou a dar leves chupadas no seu pescoço.

Draco tirou as mãos de Potter de cima de si com violência, e foi andando em direção à porta à passos largos, mas quando tentou virar a maçaneta, percebeu que a porta estava trancada.

Virou-se para Potter. Ele tinha a varinha nas mãos, e um sorriso nada agradável no rosto.

Draco sacou a sua própria varinha e virou-se para destrancar a porta, mas Potter lançou-lhe um _expelliarmius_, e ao mesmo tempo em que a sua varinha era arrancada da sua mão, ele foi atirado à parede e caiu no chão.

– Que diabos... – começou Draco, mas interrompeu-se de choque; Potter ajoelhara-se com Draco entre as pernas, e aproximava o seu rosto do dele...

Potter mordera com uma certa força os lábios de Draco, e logo em seguida lambeu o pequeno corte que fizera, chupando o pouco sangue que saira do corte.

– Pára, seu tarado! – gritou Draco, tentando tirar Potter de cima de si, pela segunda vez. Ele ria, obviamente achava que tudo isso era muito divertido...

E então Potter lambeu o lóbulo da sua orelha esquerda, e toda a força de Draco pareceu sumir – aquele era exatamente o seu ponto fraco...

Harry parou derepente ao perceber que Draco parara de lutar, e ficou de frente para ele, observando a expressão de prazer que se espalhara pelo seu rosto. E então, chupou o lábio superior de Draco, que estava um pouco dolorido, mas Draco não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, retribuiu o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de calor se espalhava pelo seu corpo.

'_Se ele está bêbado o suficiente para fazer isso, então ele está bêbado o suficiente para esquecer pela manhã'_, ele pensou, embora não tão convencido assim. _'Isso é tão bom...'_

Draco pôs as mãos na cintura de Harry, e sem pensar muito, sem pensar como isso era _ridículo _e em como ele se mataria se alguém visse, concentrando-se apenas no pensamento de que isso era tão _bom_, ele deixou sua mão passear pelas pernas de Harry, _entre _as pernas de Harry... Draco começou a desabotoar o botão da calça de dele, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry lambia de novo o lóbulo da orelha de Draco, dando gemidos baixinhos enquanto Draco perdia a paciência com o o zíper de Harry e começou a usar a força para abri-lo.

Harry foi dando leves beijos e ocasionais mordiscadas no pescoço de Draco, descendo cada vez mais... E o corpo de Draco respondendo com ânsia aos lábios e mãos de Harry, que agora estavam desabotoando a camisa dele com uma velocidade incrível. Seu terno já estava jogado no chão. Isso fez com que Draco sentisse um pouco de frio, mas ele não estava ligando. Ele sentiu uma onda de prazer ainda maior quando Harry terminou de arrancar sua camisa e traçou uma linha de beijos até o seu mamilo, e chupou vários lugares do seu peito. Draco abraçou-o com força contra o próprio corpo, e, ao fazer isso, sentiu a semi-desperta ereção de Harry cutucar-lhe no estômago. Draco mordeu os lábios para não gritar, era tudo tão mais delicioso...

Harry cobriu os lábios de Draco com os próprios, exigindo passagem com a língua, brincando com a de Draco... Draco excitou-se mais ainda com isso e, por baixo da sua camisa, passou as mãos pelas costas de Harry, pelo seu peitoral, ansiando por mais, por mais desse momento tão glorioso... depois de alguns segundos, Harry levantou-se, encostando-se na parede.

Draco, entendendo o que era para fazer, abaixou as calças de Harry e começou a fazer o seu trabalho.

Nunca tinha feito isso antes, e a idéia de fazer algo tão novo depois de ter passado por tudo que julgava possível excitou-o ainda mais, com uma só mão, ele abaixou as próprias calças e se esfregou, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte...

Harry agarrou a cabeça de Draco com as duas mãos, e quase que imediatamente gritou um palavrão quando atingiu o orgasmo, e Draco o seguiu, segundos depois, gemendo alto.

—' '—

Draco acordou com a claridade. Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter fechado as curtinas, mas agora o estrago já estava feito, sabia que não conseguiria dormir de novo. Levantou-se, e arrependeu-se logo em seguida. Era como se ele tivesse batido a cabeça em ar muito sólido, porque ela estava doendo tanto que parecia que iria se rachar ao meio. Engraçado. Ele não lembrava-se de ter bebido muito na festa de ontem. Na festa de ontem, ele apenas... ele apenas...

Não. Não, não, não, _nãonãonãonãonão_!

Ele se virou para o lado devagar, esperando ver apenas as suas cobertas brancas e limpas e _vazias, _mas para o seu grande, grande desapontamento, um homem de estatura não muito grande, um homem com os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite e tão bagunçados, um homem com a pele branca e pálida e uma cicatriz em forma de raio se sobressaindo na sua testa dormia entre elas, seu peito, cheio de marcas vermelhas, subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo, subindo e descendo...

Draco pensou em acordá-lo com um grande soco na cara, culpá-lo por ter feito com que ele fizesse _coisas _que não deveria, mas assim que pensou sobre as tais coisas, ele lembrou-se de como aquilo era bom, e de como ele, na verdade, não se arrependia tanto assim. Lembrou-se de Harry ter sido tão possissivo na segunda vez, mas na terceira tão submisso, lembrou-se dos gemidos fracos de Harry, e lembrou de como a pele dele era macia e sensível, e lembrou-se de como eles fizeram juras sem pé nem cabeça durante o sexo, bêbados e excitados, apenas ansiando pelo momento seguinte, sem pensar no depois desse.

Draco abriu a gaveta da sua mesinha de cabeceira, e tirou um cigarro de lá. Levou-o a boca e ascendeu-o com a ponta de sua varinha, que ele achou no chão entre as suas roupas, junto com a de Harry. As duas eram um pouco parecidas e por um momento ele não soube dizer qual era a dele, mas logo em seguida pôde destingui-la por ter uma aparência mais bem-cuidada.

Deu uma longa tragada em seu cigarro, e sentiu que o seu coração, antes batendo tão rápido, se acalmava um pouco enquanto soltava o ar pela sua boca.

Olhou para o lado, para a pele de Harry refletindo a luz do sol, que invadia o quarto.

E, inclinando-se um pouco, deu um beijo tímido na testa do garoto.

**N.A:**

Bem... não sei como começar. Foi a primeira cena de sexo que eu escrevo e estou morrendo de vergonha, mas uma coisa é muito certa: sem isso, não é uma drarry. É que nem Romeo e Julieta sem o Romeo nem a Julieta. Não faz sentido, simples assim.

Mas voltando a atenção pra outras coisas: muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Sou eternamente grata, e as respostas estão na caixa de entrada de vocês, pessoas maravilhosas que sabem fazer escritores felizes P

Não deixem de comentar nesse capítulo também, por que, como vocês já devem ter ouvido, muitas reviews capítulo bom e rápido.

Beijo!

**Bru: **mil obrigadas pela review! Bem, o segundo capítulo já tá aqui, só espero que você goste.


End file.
